Sin palabras
by y0misma
Summary: Hay distintos tipos de valentía, unas que se dicen y otras que simplemente se demuestran. Existen distintos motivos por los que se hacen las cosas, unos se dicen y otros se tienen que demostrar. Spoilers DH.


_**Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Kate. Preciosa, me pediste un Neville/Hannah y esto salió, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling o en defecto de Warner BROS.**_

La sádica sonrisa en los labios de Alecto Carrow, indicaba sin lugar a dudas que ése día alguien estaría a su merced. La encorvada mujer entró al aula, aferró sus gordos dedos a la varita y paseó su mirada por el lugar en busca de su víctima. Torturar era un arte, algo que requería una determinada cantidad de tiempo y precisión, hasta lograr el más delicioso grito de súplica y terror, recién en ése momento se permitía cambiar de hechizo, de posición o lo que fuera necesario para seguir con su función. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una muchacha de cabellos rubios y trenzas apretadas, y brillaron al pensar en lo que se venía.

—Abbott.

No era necesario que dijera nada más, todos sabían que sucedería si la Hufflepuff no se acercaba inmediatamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y, tratando de hacer menos notorio el temblor en todo su cuerpo, se puso de pie y miró a la mujer, aparentando una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

—¿Q-qué desea?

La sonrisa sádica se amplió y apuntó con su varita el pecho de la muchacha. Le gustaba alterar a sus víctimas, ponerlas ansiosas y jugar con sus frágiles seguridades hasta llevarlas al límite. Sus labios se separaron murmurando el primer _crucio_ y una agradable satisfacción la inundó cuando escuchó el grito lleno de dolor y desesperación de la mestiza. Una cosa era torturar alumnos y otra muy distinta era torturar mestizos y sangre sucias. Estos últimos era fáciles de quebrar, de corromper y de atormentar. Una palabra, una insinuación sobre su familia y podías tenerlos llorando por días, pero lo mejor era _cruciarlos_ hasta el cansancio.

Hannah se retorcía en el suelo mientras sentía el dolor de miles de cuchillos en cada parte de su cuerpo y deseando que pronto acabara. Sabía que nadie haría nada, por más que quisieran, y no los culpaba, era mejor ella que ellos. No se sentiría bien consigo misma si alguien la defendía y recibía los _crucios_ en su lugar, eso no era correcto, por lo menos no a sus ojos.

Todos en el aula veían con impotencia lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Apretaban los dientes y aferraban las manos a los pupitres, en un intento desesperado de soportar la visión de una compañera sufriendo esa atrocidad. Muchos se sentían egoístas y culpables al estar, de cierta manera, agradecidos por no ser ellos las víctimas, pero aún así querían hacer algo, cualquier cosa para detener esa tortura.

Él era un Gryffindor, eso significaba que era valiente, que tenía que ser valiente. Durante todos sus años de colegio sintió que no encajaba en la casa a la que pertenecía; siempre pensó que el sombrero se equivocó en su caso ya que no tenía el valor necesario y si lo tenía no sabía demostrarlo. Un nuevo _crucio_ impactó en el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha y él apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que rechinaron. ¿Por qué ella? Hannah nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Ella siempre le había dado tímidas sonrisas de aliento cuando sentía que el mundo era demasiado pesado sobre sus hombros. No podía permitir que algo así siguiera sucediendo. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Sintió la mirada de los demás sobre él y el león en su pecho rugió lleno de orgullo.

No tenía varita, pero a sus ojos, era mejor él que ella. Mil veces mejor. Miró a la mortífago y sintió una renovada valentía crecer en su interior. —Déjala en paz maldita mortífago. —Su voz sonaba imponente, segura y retadora, y el temblor que pudo llegar a sentir en algún momento había desaparecido por completo.

La mujer, sin dejar de apuntar a Hannah, miró al muchacho y sonrió despectivamente. Dos era mejor que uno, sobretodo si uno de ellos era amigo de Potter. —¿Acaso quieres tomar su lugar, Longbottom?

Los ojos del muchacho dejaron de mirar a Carrow, se posaron en los de Hannah y le sonrió de manera imperceptible, como si quisiera darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que no le volverían a hacer daño… por lo menos ése día. Neville volvió a mirar a la mujer de manera desafiante. —Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Sabía que sus compañeros lo miraban como si la locura lo hubiera dominado de un momento a otro, pero eso no le importaba, sólo le importaba Hannah. En qué momento esa muchacha tímida había pasado a importarle tanto era un misterio, incluso para él, pero la defendería con su vida si fuese necesario.

La mortífago dejó de apuntar a la muchacha y apuntó a Longbottom, idiota como sus padres, supuestamente valiente, como todos los idiotas. Sería delicioso romper su rebeldía, su sentido del deber y su orgullo delante de todos sus compañeros, así se aseguraba que nadie quisiera repetir su osadía. Una palabra salió de sus labios ásperos y, después de unos cuantos minutos, se escuchó el primer grito de dolor en el aula...

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada respiración era un recordatorio de lo sucedido aquella tarde. Un recordatorio de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto y que lo haría una y mil veces más, todas las que fueran necesarias para defender a Hannah. Sintió unas manos acariciando su cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente.

La Hufflepuff estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios con fuerza al no saber qué decir. ¿Qué decir en una situación así? Miró a Neville y comprendió que quizás grandes palabras o frases no eran necesarias para él. Le sonrió tímidamente sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y movió los labios de manera imperceptible dejando salir en un susurro una palabra que englobaba absolutamente todo.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y su pecho se llenó de calidez al escuchar la palabra 'gracias' dicha tímidamente en los labios de ella. Un cosquilleo lo invadió y fue entonces que tomó la decisión. Era algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, quizás no era el momento, pero dejaría de llamarse Neville Longbottom si no lo hacía. Abrió la boca, quería decirle lo qué lo llevó a hacer algo así, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta. Y antes de perder el valor y sin importar el dolor ni nada que se le pareciera, respiró profundo, llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Hannah y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Aquél beso estaba lejos de ser un beso lleno de timidez y cuidado. Era un beso posesivo y que dejaba claro que no la había defendido por ser una alumna más bajo la opresión de los mortífagos, sino que la había defendido porque era Hannah y él la quería mucho más allá de lo que podía expresar con palabras. La muchacha le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, queriendo transmitir lo mismo que estaba recibiendo y sin importarle nada más que no fueran ellos dos.

Neville, sin dejar de besarla, se incorporó un poco y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Y fue en ése momento que lo comprendió; comprendió que hay distintos tipos de valentía y que estar en Hogwarts, siendo de la resistencia con sus demás compañeros, era ser valiente; que haber defendido a Hannah, era ser valiente y que estar besándola de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, era ser valiente. Sonrió dentro del beso y no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor el sombrero no se había equivocado después de todo y él sí merecía estar en Gryffindor.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido.**_


End file.
